Of Ramen and Students
by Snowflake of Doom
Summary: Naruto must becoem a jonin sensei before he can become hokage. Will these new genin survive. Filled with long names, pink bunnies, and swords!


A/N: Okay, so yeah, I'm gonna try to stick with this. The story takes place about ten years after the current events in the manga. Anything that happens past now, will not be included in the story. I'm not going to start off with a big, and here's how it all ended thing. Parts of it will all tie in eventually.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.

Sometimes, life just wasn't fair. What wasn't fair was the fact that the council members decided that he had to take a genin team before he could become hokage. Sure maybe now he was a jonin, but that didn't make him feel any better. He didn't want to get stuck teaching little kids what to do. Naruto looked up at the clock for about the eight time.

"I should have been there thirty minutes ago," He muttered to himself looking up from his bowl of ramen.

"Should've been where," Ayame asked from behind the counter.

"I've got a genin team, now, but I'm not really looking forward to it," Naruto said between bites of ramen.

He could hear Ayame mutter something about him being too lazy, but before Naruto could reply she seemed to snap he head up.

"Well, in that case, that's you last bowl of ramen," Ayame said smirking.

"You can't turn away a customer," Naruto said his mouth open in shock.

But nevertheless Naruto stood up, putting his money on the counter. Maybe it would do him some good to actually arrive sooner rather than later. At least he wasn't going to be as late as Kakashi sensei was. He couldn't help but wonder if these kids would do the same sort of thing he had done to his sensei when he showed up late.

Slender fingers drummed against the edge of the table. She was about to snap, Rin didn't do patience and unlike to two boys in the room she couldn't just take her mind off it. She leaned back against her seat.

"This is so boring," She said bitterly.

"Oh, calm down, I'm sure he's got a good reason for being late," came the voice of the boy drawing on a piece of paper a few feet away from her.

She'd been more than happy to get on Haru's team, but the instant that other boy was mentioned she had wanted to be put on any other team. That kid just got on her nerves like no other. She didn't see why every other in her class seemed to obsess over him. However at least she had Haru. They had been friends since they were kids, so it was great that they would get to be on the same team, and go on missions together. She had had a crush on him for a quite a time, but she hadn't yet gotten the nerve to mention it. She wouldn't want to ruin their friendship.

"I'm sick of waiting. If our sensei doesn't show up soon, I'm gonna--"

"What are you going to do," Naruto answered from the door way looking in at the students.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the girl's evidently shocked expression. He took this moment to study his new students. They all seemed interesting to say the least. Not at all like his old team, or at least they weren't in looks.

The only girl in the room had long black hair, nearly down to her knees and wide brown eyes. She seemed to have regained her senses and was now glaring at him. She wore a blue kimono like top, with skin tight pink pants, that were tucking into blue snow boots. Her headband was on her forehead, but it could barely be seen due to her bangs covering most of her forehead protector.

The boy next to her appeared to be drawing on a piece of paper. From Naruto's view he could clearly see tattoos on both of the boy's hands. He had a black star on his left hand and a white star on his right hand. He had white hair that seemed to have gravity defying spikes except for one on the right side of his face, which seemed to flop down and cover one eyes. He had bright green eyes, than seemed to have a sort of determined look to them. He had a black shirt with ¾ sleeves that appeared to be more than loose on him, and large black pants. He had his headband tied around his waist along with an assortment of white clothing pieces. He wore a white vest-like cloak, with black flames on the sleeves. A sword was strapped on his back, but he didn't seem like the mean type, instead he smiled and nodded at Naruto tucking his drawing into his pocket on the inside of his cloak.

Then there was the other boy. Was it actually a boy? He had what looked like a blue bonnet on his head, with his forehead protector tied around it. He wore blue flower earrings and blue painted finger nails. This didn't aid to Naruto's problem of determining if the he was truly a boy, not a boyish looking girl. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with sleeves that covered his hands and blue shorts. Completing the outfit with white knee length socks and a pair brown loafers. In his arms was a pink stuffed bunny. What only confused Naruto more was the fact that the boy couldn't be more than three and a half feet tall. All in all this boy looked like an eight year old and even that was pushing it.

"Okay, kids we need to get to know each other better if we're going to be a team. So everybody come with me to the roof," Naruto said leading the way.

This team was going to be more than interesting.

He sat on the roof top and watched as each kid settled his/her self. The little boy sat on his knees in an attempt to make himself look taller. The girl hugged her knees to her chest. While the other boy found a place to sit that was more like a seat so that he was sitting like a normal person.

"I want to know basic stuff about you. You're likes, dislikes and your hopes and dreams and whatnot," Naruto said instantly.

He looked at their blank expressions. He couldn't help, but wonder if he had looked the same way when Kakashi made their team say this stuff.

"Why," the girl asked.

"Because I said so," Naruto replied back sticking his tongue out.

The girl mirrored his action, but also crossed her eyes and wiggled he hands beside her face. Naruto was about to put off an even weirder face when he heard a girly voice to his left.

"You know one day your face is going to get stuck like that, and then people will laugh at you," The short one said simply.

Wow, he even sounded like a little girl. He watched as the kid hugged his stuffed animal and smiled sweetly at the both of them.

"Whatever, your face can't really get stuck like that," she muttered "Why don't you start with the whole goals and hobbies thing," the girl gestured towards Naruto.

"Okay. First off my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my friends, and training. I don't like annoying kids and people who hurt my special people. My goal in life is to become Hokage," Naruto said simply.

"Oh, I hope you do become Hokage sensei that would be great," The little one said suddenly.

"Thanks, how about you go next," Naruto said, _maybe the kids name would give away its gender._

"Alrighty! I'm Momiji Hanari! I like bunnies, and stuffed animals, and music, and candy, and cake! I have no dislikes! My goal is to become a well rounded ninja," the little on said in a cheerful tone.

"Well, we all know that can't happen," Haru said smirking.

"Why's that," Momiji asked simply.

"Because you're so short," Haru said.

Naruto expected Momiji to say something else. However the kids face just turned bright red and he proceeded to cover his face with his pink stuffed bunny.

"Why don't you go next," Naruto said to the other boy.

He could hear the kid sigh and shake his head, before looking up a pulling of a fake smile.

"My name is Haruki Watanabe, but please just call me Haru. I like drawing, painting, working out, fighting, and swords. I don't like my family, or their morals, or their goals for me. I just don't like my family at all. My goal is to break away from their standards and fallow my own path," Haru said in a dead serious tone.

His family couldn't be all that bad could they. Naruto would have to ask around later and see if anybody knew what was up with the Watanabe clan, because the boy's expression made Naruto worried. He turned to the girl and nodded towards her.

"My given name is Ryuunosuke Rakujochigusa. But if I hear that name escape your lips, you'll die a slow and painful death. So just call me Rin. My likes include fighting, shirtless guys, and horses. My dislikes would be annoying little brats, and people that tell me what to do. As for goals, my number one goal in life is to make out with fifty guys," She said in an evil sort of tone.

Ryuunosuke Rakujochigusa, what a name, no wonder she would rather be called Rin. However his first impression was that she was a slutty sort of girl, despite her clothing. With a personality like that he would expect more fishnet.

"Well, I'm glad we got that over with. Tomorrow we'll have a bit of a test. To see if you really deserve to be genin. If not I'll just send you back to the academy. Meet at training ground seven at dawn. And don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up," Naruto said disappearing.


End file.
